The Battling Beaus of Rory Gilmore
by MiguelCC51
Summary: Luke & Lorelai are getting married, but who will Rory take as her date after Logan and her breakup? Revised. COMPLETE...?
1. Relationships & Realizations

**The Battling Beaus of Rory Gilmore**

Disclaimer : Okay, this is the only time I saying this in this fic. Gilmore Girls belongs to somebody else, not me. So there.

1 - Relationships & Realizations

Rory was done crying. She had spent the last two days crying, ever since the phone call with Logan had ended. Since they had ended. Rory glanced around the apartment she and Logan had shared for the last few months, realizing that so little of the items here belonged to her. In fact, the only things Rory could call her own were her clothes, luggage, and a few various knick-knacks collected since she had started Yale. Everything else belonged to Logan. The furniture that she had brought from the apartment she had shared with Paris had been slowly phased out, Rory suddenly realized. _Did he plan this?_

Rory forrowed her brow at the thought. "At least this makes moving out easier," Rory mumbled.

"Ready to go?" Luke asked from the doorway, speaking softly as though Rory were made of glass.

"Could you grab those three bags?" Rory asked, pointing to three duffle bags near Luke. "This won't take too long."

"Didn't you have more stuff than this when you moved in with...what's her name?" Luke asked, picking up the indicated bags, along with a box of various newspaper articles that Rory had saved since joining the Yale Daily News.

"Paris," Rory supplied, then nodded. "And yeah. I think Logan had some of that stuff replaced over the last few months without my realizing it until now."

Luke simply grunted, stating his opinion of her ex-boyfriend with more clarity than words ever could. It was vintage Luke Danes, the man Rory had come to know fairly well since she was ten years old.

"I know you didn't like him, Luke," Rory said, following him towards the elevator. "But you didn't know him like I did."

"I just know that he hurt you," Luke replied, holding the elevator door until Rory entered. "So I choose to hate him. Let's leave it at that, okay?"

Rory glanced over at her soon-to-be step-father and smiled. Despite Logan and her ending, at least her mother and Luke were still going strong.

"Stop it," Luke grumbled a moment later.

"Stop what?" Rory asked innocently.

"Smiling like that," Luke replied matter of factly. "It's creeping me out."

"You're such a big softy," Rory teased.

Luke sighed, "You become more like your mother everyday."

Rory laughed.

"What?"

"Dirty!"

"Not you too," Luke sighed, then jumped in surprise as the elevator doors opened to reveal a pouncing Lorelai. "Jeez!" Luke almost yelped, nearly dropping the box he was carrying.

Rory wasn't as agile or strong as Luke though, resulting in Rory dropping one of her bags at her mother's surprise enterance. "Mom!" Rory clutched her chest dramatically. "What the hell?"

"You two make it so easy," Lorelai grinned at the two most important people in her life.

"Everything in order with Sookie?" Luke asked, recovered from the surprise.

"Yeah," Lorelai grinned, picking up the bag Rory had dropped. "Everything is now ready for June 3rd."

"Except that I no longer have a date," Rory grumbled, making her way towards the front doors to Luke's truck parked in front of the building.

"You still have two weeks to figure it out, hon," Lorelai reassured, catching up and falling in step with her daughter.

"Why not ask one of your guy friends?" Luke suggested.

"All of my guys friends were Logan's friends first," Rory replied, tossing her bags in the back of the truck. "So that won't work."

Luke shrugged, "Let's head back up. Make sure we didn't forget anything."

"Sounds like a plan," Rory replied, about to follow when her mother grabbed her sleeve.

"Hold up," Lorelai said.

"Um, okay," Rory nodded, then turned to Luke. "You go ahead. We'll be right up."

"Alright," Luke nodded back before leaving.

"What about Naked Guy?" Lorelai asked her, when Luke was out of earshot.

"Marty?" Rory asked, surprised at not even thinking of him as an option. Rory surprise became worry an instant later.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"I haven't talked to him for months," Rory answered. "I think he's avoiding me."

Lorelai nodded, "Because you chose Logan over him, right?"

"He must hate me," Rory looked guilty. "I felt so bad after telling him I wanted to be with Logan."

"So why don't you give him a chance now?" Lorelai suggested with a shrug.

"Would you two hurry up please?" Luke called out from the front door.

"Coming, Luke," Lorelai shouted back. "Hold your horses!"

As her mother made her way back into the building to help Luke, Rory thought to herself. _Why not?_


	2. Just Friends

2 - Just Friends

Marty lay on his bed, half asleep, not really wanting to do anything on one of his few days off, when a knock at the door jolted him back to the land of the living.

"Please go away," Marty pleaded to whoever was at the door, really not wanting to get up from the bed. Marty sighed when the knocking continued.

"Are you blind?" Marty shouted to whoever was outside his door. Marty opened the door, continuing to shout, "The sign reads-Rory?" The last part being half-whispered.

"Hey," Rory greeted with a weak smile. "Hope I'm not bothering you."

"Um," Marty was at loss at what to say. "Hey...never."

"Never?" Rory asked, slightly confused.

"You could never be bothering me," Marty clarified. The statement was more or less a lie, but Marty pushed the thought out of his head. "What brings you here, Rory?"

"I haven't seen you for a while," Rory explained, glancing at her feet. "And I was wondering what you were up to and stuff. So I tracked you down."

Marty raised an eyebrow. "Tracked me down?"

Rory looked up at that. "New address?"

"Right..."

An awkward silence followed, leaving both of them feeling sheepish.

"So..." Rory began, then smiled. "Awkward enough for you?"

Marty sighed, "Come in. I'll brew some coffee."

"I like the sound of that," Rory piped, following Marty into his apartment. Rory glanced around the apartment, then politely commented. "Nice place you got here."

"It's a dump," Marty replied, fixing up the coffee. "But it's home."

"Not much different than the place I shared with Paris a few months ago," Rory said, sitting down on the couch.

"Coffee'll be in a minute or so," Marty said, sitting down across from her in an arm chair. "How is Paris?"

"Paris is fine," Rory replied, her fingers fidgety. "Her and Doyle are living together."

"She's still with that guy?" Marty asked, amazed at the fact. "Good for them," Marty stated with sincerity, smiling at Rory.

"So..."

"So?"

"How long are we going to ignore that giant elephant, Marty?" Rory asked after another awkard silence.

"How's Logan?" Marty asked, taking the hint.

"In London," Rory replied, then quickly added. "He and I are no longer together."

Marty nodded, "And you're here because?"

"I need a favor," Rory gazed down.

"Hold on," Marty cut her off, standing up. "Coffee's done." Marty left for the kitchen, then came back a moment later. He handed her a cup, then sat down again. "What's the favor?" Marty asked, sipping his coffee.

"This is good," Rory commented before continuing. "My mom and Luke are getting married on the third of June, and I was wondering if you could be my escort there."

"Sure," Marty answered without having to think about it.

"Really?" Rory was clearly shocked by this.

"On one condition," Marty added, taking another sip. "We go just as friends."

Marty couldn't be sure, but Rory seemed kind of... disappointed when he said that. "Okay," Rory smiled a moment later. "It's more or less formal, so you'll need a suit."

"I got a suit," Marty returned her smile, then added. "Of course it's my only suit, so I guess I should get it dry cleaned."

"That would be good," Rory finished off her coffee, then rose from the couch and placed her cup on the coffee table between them. "I'm gonna go now, so I'll see you later."

Marty rose as well. "You need my number?"

"That be great," Rory nodded.

"Be right back," Marty said, leaving Rory alone for a short moment. When he returned, Marty handed Rory a piece of paper with two numbers on it.

"You got a cell?" Rory asked, looking at the paper.

"I got it for work," Marty confirmed.

"You've got no idea what this means to me, Marty," Rory said, hugging him. "Thanks."

"That's what friends are for," Marty replied, returning the hug awkwardly, "And you're welcome."

The two disengaged awkwardly before Rory said, "I guess I'll see you later then."

"Okay," Marty replied.

Rory reached the door, Marty following her.

"Bye," Rory smiled. "And thanks again."

"It's no problem," Marty said, unable to keep himself from smiling.

"Bye again," Rory said again before leaving.

"Bye," Marty whispered, closing the door.

_Idiot,_ Marty chided himself. _What the hell are you thinking? Are you some kind of sick masocist? Why are you putting yourself through this again? And what the hell was with that condition you set? _Marty thumped his head against the door in frustaration.

"Now where did I put that suit?" Marty asked himself aloud a moment later.


	3. Surprise Meetings

3 - Surprise Meetings

After her meeting with Marty, Rory arrived to the apartment she shared with Paris and Doyle to find a surprise waiting for her on the stairs.

"Jess?" Rory asked, wondering why he would be in New Haven.

Jess popped his head up at the sound of her voice. "Hey," Jess greeted with a smirk. "Just the girl I needed to see."

"What's up?" Rory asked, getting that strange feeling in her stomach whenever Jess was around.

"I need a guide for Hartford," Jess replied.

"What for?" Rory asked, intrigued.

Jess shrugged, "Well, as you know, Luke and Lorelai are getting married."

"Uh huh," Rory nodded.

"And to make a long story short," Jess said. "I, being the best man, must find suitable entertainment for Luke's bachelor party."

"No way," Rory laughed. "You know there is no way Luke is gonna let you throw him a bachlor party."

"Your mom had very specific orders to get him to see the last foreign boobs he's gonna see for the rest of his life," Jess stated, quickly adding. "Her words, not mine."

"So Luke has no idea about the party?" Rory asked.

"Nope," Jess answered, shaking his head. "He said he didn't even want one."

"Sounds like Luke," Rory agreed.

"So you gonna help your soon-to-be cousin?" Jess smirked.

Rory snorted in amusement. "You somehow made that sound so dirty."

"It's a gift," Jess shrugged.

"Just let me get changed," Rory said, making her way towards her apartment door. "Then I'll help you find that entertainment."

"So should I wait out here, or can I come in?" Jess asked, following her to the door.

"Come in," Rory gestured for him to follow. "Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge. Well, everything that has my name labelled on it."

Jess nodded then made his way to the fridge. Rory left him to his own devices while she entered her bedroom to change. She'd worn her favorite floral top and capri pants when she had gone to see Marty, wanting to look her best without looking as though she agonized over the desision. Of course, Rory had agonized over the desision, but she didn't want anybody knowing that. Least of all Marty. Especially now that he'd made it clear that he wanted only to be friends.

_All that effort for nothing! Oh, well, _Rory thought._ I can't really blame him. I wouldn't rush into my arms either, if I were in his shoes. No one likes being the rebound._

Rory sighed, "Guess I missed my chance with him."

"I think I'll wear you," Rory said to a t-shirt, then glanced at a pair of jeans on the bed. "And you will go perfect with the shirt."

A knock at the door followed by the sound of the door opening caused Rory to freeze in her spot.

"Do you realize that Jess Mariano's in our living room?" Paris asked from behind her.

"Christ, Paris," Rory let out a relieved breath. "I thought you were Jess! I was about to kill you!"

"Were you now?" Paris gave her a strange look.

Rory was suddenly annoyed. She knew that look, all full of accusation and judgment. "Jess and I are not getting involved," Rory stated with confidence. "We're going to be cousins, for God's sake!"

Paris nodded, though she looked unconviced. "If you say so, Gilmore."

Rory shook her head as she put on her clothes. It didn't matter if Paris wasn't convinced. Rory knew the truth of the situation. "See you later, Paris," Rory breezed by her roommate. "Jess and I have got to find a stripper for Luke's bachelor party next weekend."

"What?" Paris asked, confused at the weird turn in the conversation. This, of course, is what Rory had intended to happen.

"And I told the editor before m-" Rory heard Doyle say to Jess when she entered the living room.

"All set Rory?" Jess asked, cutting Doyle's story off. Jess looked relieved that they'd soon be leaving.

"Yup," Rory replied. "Let's get going."

"Nice meeting you, Doyle," Jess said, nodding in the smaller man's direction. "Let's go. See ya, Paris."

"See ya, Reb," Paris returned, still shocked at Rory's comment on the stripper hunt.

"Don't ever leave me liked that again," Jess hissed at her as soon as the two were alone in the hallway.

Rory giggled at him, "Come on, Doyle's not that bad."

Jess replied, "No, he's not. He's just really boring is all."

"True," Rory agreed. "But he and Paris seem to click, so..."

"Got it," Jess replied, then he brushed past her. "Onward to Hartford!"

"And strippers!" Rory added with a laugh.

A few hours later, Rory and Jess sat in a small coffee shop. They had spent the majority of the day walking around Hartford, catching up on each other's lives without actually asking the important questions. Though they had intended to search out the strip joints, Jess suggested that they leave it for later that evening. So they just shot the breeze, not really accomplishing anything.

"So you got any special friends in Philly?" Rory asked, sipping on a halfway finished cappucino. They had avoided the subject all day until now. For Rory, she was afraid if she asked that, Jess would take it as an invitation to pick up where they left off. That was the furthest thing on Rory's mind. She was just curious, was all.

"Special friends?" Jess gave her a quizzical glance.

"You know...girls...you got a girlfriend?" Rory asked, before taking another sip.

"No," Jess answered. "Not since Sarah a few months ago. You?"

"Girlfriends?" Rory replied with a grin. "No, but that one girl at the Yale Daily News really seemed into me."

Jess rolled his eyes, then raised an eyebrow at her. "What happened to Richie Rich?"

"He's in London," Rory replied. "We broke up."

"Sorry," Jess replied, but the statement lacked conviction.

"I'm not," Rory said. "I think he might be screwing his assistant."

"What a dick," Jess stated.

Rory shrugged, "I'm really not too sure about that last part with the assistant, but it did seem like Logan had been planning to break up with me for some time."

"What do you mean?" Jess asked, curious.

"Well, he'd been acting strange and distant for quite some time," Rory explained. "And he never wanted to talk about, well, anything. Not to mention that most of the things I brought over when I moved in have seemed to have just disappeared."

Just then, the sun was blocked, causing both to look up.

"Hello, Luv," said a familiar voice. "Who's this with you?"

"Hello, Finnigan," Rory greeted the tall australian. "This is my friend, Jess Mariano. Jess, this is Finnigan Wallace."

"Nice to meet you, Finnigan," Jess nodded toward Finn.

"Just Finn, please," Finn extended his hand to Jess. "Finnigan makes me feel like I'm back in grade school in Sydney."

Jess smirked as he shook Finn's hand, but said nothing.

"What brings you to Hartford, Finn?" Rory asked, starting to get uncomfortable with Logan's best friend intruding her catch time with Jess.

"I'm meeting a mutual friend of ours at the airport," Finn answered. He didn't have to say who it was. All of them knew who he was talking about.

"Give him my best," Rory replied, her tone cold telling Finn that this was the end of their conversation.

"Will do, Luv," Finn replied, then turned to Jess. "Nice meeting you, Jess. Farewell, you two."

After Finn left, Jess spoke. "How is a nice guy like that friends with an ass like Logan?"

"Got me there, buddy," Rory said, before finishing off her cappucino. "But I think we should put the stripper search off until tomorrow."

"That's okay, Rory," Jess nodded. "I understand. Our visitor kind of killed the mood anyhow."

"Guess it's back to New Haven, huh?" Rory asked, getting up from the table. "You need a ride?"

"Nah. I'm gonna take the bus back to the Hollow," Jess said, getting as well. "See you tomorrow?"

"See you tomorrow," Rory agreed. "Bye, Jess."

"Later, Rory," Jess waved, then headed in the opposite direction.

_And the day was going so well,_ Rory thought. _Damn you, Finn._


	4. Drama Queen Dean

4 - Drama Queen Dean

"Dean," Clara hugged her brother as he entered the door. "You're home!"

Dean laughed and dropped his bags on the floor of the foyer, returning his younger sister's hug. "How you doing, Clara?"

"I'm doing excellent," Clara grinned up at him as they parted from the hug. "I'm so glad you're here, bro!"

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Dean asked, taking off his shoes before entering the living room.

"Can't tell you," Clara replied.

Dean gave her a strange look. "Why not?"

"Cause I don't know," Clara grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes, "You're oh so helpful Clara."

"So you just staying the summer?" Clara asked him as Dean made his way towards his old bedroom on the second floor, with his bags in hand.

"Yeah," Dean replied, stopping in front of his old bedroom door.

"What's wrong?" Clara asked, wondering why Dean had stopped suddenly.

"A little help here?" Dean asked, pointing with his chin toward the doorknob.

"Oh, sorry," Clara smiled sheepishly, opening the door. "There you go!"

"Thanks," Dean smiled, then made his way past her.

"Whatcha planning to do before you head back to Chicago?" Clara asked, unrelenting in her questioning. As per usual.

Dean smiled at his younger sister, "I'm gonna find Tom and see if he's got any openings in his crew. I hope to make a few bucks before I head back."

"Is college fun?" Clara asked, obviously wanting every bit of information she could get.

"Why don't we save some of the interrogation for later, Clara?" Dean said, holding his hands up. "I've just spent the last several hours on a plane, not daring to eat what passes for food on it. So it's a fair bet to say that I'm starving."

"Fine," Clara pouted. "But I get to pick where we eat."

"Alright," Dean agreed. "As long as it's not-"

"We're going to Luke's!" Clara declared, cutting him off before rushing out of his room to get her jacket.

"Luke's," Dean finished before sighing. Dean was tempted to try to convince Clara to eat someplace else, but that changed when she came back into the room. Clara looked extremely excited, though as to why was a mystery to Dean.

"All set?" Clara asked, sounding strangely nervous to him.

Dean nodded. "Lead the way."

Clara squealed. "Let's go then!"

A few moments later, Dean and his little sister entered the diner. Dean watched Clara as she scanned the diner, as though she were searching for something. Or someone.

"What's with you?" Dean asked, curious as to Clara's strange behavior.

Clara's gaze immediately hit the floor at the sound of his voice, just like the few times Dean had caught her sifting through his things when they were younger.

"You're acting kind of freaky," Dean commented.

"Let's sit down," Clara spoke quietly, an expression that could only be described as conflicted on her face.

"Okay," Dean replied, trying not to let his little sister's mood shift get to him. Clara would tell him what was bothering her when she was ready.

"So how's sophmore year treating you?" Dean asked after a moment of uneasy quiet.

"Fine," Clara replied in a distracted tone.

"You looking for someone?" Dean asked, causing Clara to glace at him with a guilty expression.

"No," Clara replied with wide eyes. She was clearly lying to Dean.

Dean was about to press the issue when the bells jingled, causing Clara look up. She suddenly looked very happy.

A very familiar, very unwelcome voice cried out an instant later, causing Dean to cringe. "Luke!"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Dean muttered under his breath, placing his left hand on his forehead. Glancing up at his sister, a sudden realization hit Dean like a ton of bricks. "No fucking way!"

Clara looked like a deer in head-lights, too stunned to say anything.

"Him?!" Dean asked, shocked and angry.

The new arrival glanced over at the commotion that Dean was causing, Dean glaring back at him.

"I should've picked Al's," Clara finally said, before getting up from the table and darting out the door.

"What's with her?" The new arrival asked with a smirk.

Dean marched past him muttering, "Shut up, Jess."

"Bag Boy strikes again, huh?" Jess taunted.

Dean turned and clocked him in the jaw, then stalked out of the diner after Clara. Dean found Clara sitting in the gazebo, staring at her shoes.

"So how long?" Dean asked, seething.

Clara glanced up. "It's not what you think." She sounded like a little girl then, not the fifteen year old young woman she'd become.

Dean's anger was suddenly sapped at the tone of her voice. "Explain," Dean replied numbly.

"He doesn't even know I'm alive," Clara explained, glancing back down. "Hell, he's only been in town for a week since Luke and Lorelai announced that the wedding was back on for June 3rd." Clara glanced back up again. "I've been going there ever since, hoping he'll notice me. It's like I'm ten again, walking with him, you and Rory back during the Winter Carnival. At least back then I could talk around him, but now I get all nervous and end up ordering coffee and a donut. It's so stupid. I suddenly find myself being the silly little school girl with a crush on an older guy who is way out of my league."

Dean had no idea how to respond, so he just sat down beside Clara. "I should probably go back and apologize to him," Dean stated a moment later.

Clara sniffled, "Why?"

"I punched him," Dean admitted.

Clara sighed, "No. I'll go and do it later."

"Wanna go to Al's, now?" Dean asked.

Clara shook her head, "Nah, I'm not really that hungry."

"Luke and Lorelai are getting married?" Dean asked suddenly, getting up from his seat in the gazebo.

Clara nodded, before asking, "Where are you heading?"

"You may not be hungry," Dean smiled down at her. "But I'm still starving!"

Clara sighed, returning the smile. "To Al's then."


	5. Intentional Slip of the Tongue

5 - Intentional Slip of the Tongue

"So what do you want to do now, Paris?" Doyle asked his girlfriend, holding the door open as they exitted the restaurant.

"Let's get a DVD," Paris suggested, then stopped in her tracks as she and Doyle turned the corner to where their car was parked.

"Do you suppose that Jess guy will be there when we get back to the-" Doyle began before looking up and seeing why Paris had stopped.

"Hello, Logan," Paris greeted her best friend's ex-boyfriend. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Paris. Doyle," Logan nodded.

"Hey, Logan," Doyle greeted back in a curt tone.

"What brings you back to New Haven, Huntzberger?" Paris asked, her tone that mix of hostility and politeness that only Paris could pull off.

"I'm here for a meeting with my father and some of his associates," Logan replied simply, shifting his weight from left to right.

"Mitchum Huntzberger is going to be eating here?" Doyle asked, then turned to Paris. "We should have come later."

Paris shot Doyle a cold look, then said to Logan. "Nice seeing you again, Logan. We'll be leaving now."

"Can't we stay and speak with-" Doyle began before Paris silenced him with another glance.

"I'd be happy to introduce you to my father Doyle," Logan said. "But this is a business meeting, not a social call. Sorry."

"First Rory's new boyfriend blows me off in the middle of a conversation," Doyle grumbled. "Then her ex basically says I'm too much of a bore to speak with his father."

"What?" Logan asked, shocked.

"Ow," Doyle cried out after Paris punched him in the arm, "What was that for?"

"I'll tell you later," Paris snapped as she pushed Doyle in the direction of the car. "Bye Logan," Paris said over her shoulder as they left.

"What was that about?" Doyle asked when they got in the car.

"You can be so dense sometimes," Paris said, clearly annoyed. "Did you really have to mention Jess?"

"Huntzberger's jerk," Doyle stated. "Just thought I'd get a dig in on him."

"So help me if this causes any trouble for Rory," Paris warned. "I'll kick your ass."

"Duly noted," Doyle replied, starting the car.


	6. Jealous Idiot

6 - Jealous Idiot

Marty was struggling with his tie when somebody started knocking on his door.

"I'm coming," Marty said as he continued to struggle with the tie on his way to answer the door. "Hold your horses."

"I don't have any horses," said a smiling Rory, looking radiant in her slinky lavender bridesmaid dress. The silk dress hugged her body in just the right places, held up by spagetti straps that highlighted the smooth skin of her slender shoulders and neck. Her hair was held up in place by two silver pins that shone in the early afternoon sun, while two matching earrings dangled from her earlobes. Needless to say, Marty was dumb-struck.

"Wow," Marty stammered out, the troubles with his tie forgotten.

"Thanks," Rory giggled, then asked. "Need help with that?"

Marty looked at the tie in his hand. "Yes, please."

"Come on," Rory commanded, grabbing his sleeve and entering his apartment. "I'll show you how to do this."

"Where did you learn to tie one of these things?" Marty asked as Rory fiddled with the tie.

"When my great-grandmother died two years ago," Rory explained to him. "My grandfather was so distraught that he could barely function. I figured that he'd be like that for quite a while, so I looked on the internet to find out how to tie a bow tie. You know, just in case."

"You are a woman of many talents, Rory Gilmore," Marty smiled down at her.

"And don't you forget it, Marty Harrison," Rory smiled back. "There," she stated with triumph. "All done."

Marty looked in the mirror, inspecting her work. "Do I look alright?" he asked, turning to Rory.

"No," Rory shook her head. "You look fantastic."

"Thanks," Marty said with a slight blush, "Um...so do you."

An awkward silence followed before Rory broke it by saying, "We should get going."

"When does the wedding start?" Marty asked, following her through the door and closing it on his way out.

"In about four hours," Rory replied.

"That's about an hour before sunset," Marty observed aloud.

"That's how my mom planned it," she stated, reaching the bottom of the stairs leading to the parking lot.

"How many people are going to be at this shindig?" Marty asked, following Rory to her car.

"Most likely the entire town of Stars Hollow, plus my grandparents, Luke's sister and Jess," Rory answered, unlocking her doors with her remote as they reached her car.

"As in your ex-boyfriend Jess?" Marty asked, confused at the sudden jealousy that twisted in his stomach.

"That would be the one," Rory confirmed before getting into her front seat.

"Why would he be there?" Marty asked as he entered her car, feeling that jealousy growing larger by the second.

"He's Luke's nephew," Rory replied, seemingly unaware of the jealousy brewing in Marty. "Not to mention that he's also the best man."

"So he's going to your step-cousin then," Marty asked, the jealousy slowly receding at the realization.

"Yup."

"Okay."

The two caught up on each other's lives as they made their way to Stars Hollow, forcing Marty to realize just how much he had missed talking to Rory. It also made him realize why he was so attracted to her in the first place, once again making Marty feel like an idiot for setting that stupid 'Just Friends' condition back when Rory first asked him to help her out.

When they finally reached Stars Hollow, Rory immediately stopped in front of Luke's Diner.

"What are we doing here?" Marty asked.

"I need a quick fix," Rory grinned. "Then we're off to the Dragonfly for my mom's wedding."

"Grab me one too, please," Marty smiled back.

"Okay," Rory piped before getting out and heading into the diner.

Without Rory around to talk to, Marty got bored fairly quickly and soon found himself rifling through her CD collection that was under his seat. Just as he expected, Marty found that Rory's choice in music was eclectic and spanned several different genres. Flipping through the case, it was a full three minutes before Marty realized that Rory was taking a fair amount of time buying two cups of coffee. Upon looking up, Marty saw that she was speaking to a fairly tall guy. The now familiar twinge of jealousy stirred in his stomach, causing Marty to grind his teeth in frustration.

"I really shouldn't have set that stupid condition," Marty muttered as he watched Rory and the tall guy talking, more mad at himself than at her.

_Maybe I am a masochist_, Marty thought to himself.


	7. Exes & Ushers

7 - Exes & Ushers

"Wow," Caesar said when Rory entered the diner. "You looking good there, Rory."

"Thanks, Caesar," Rory replied, feeling terribly out of place in the diner while dressed in her bridesmaid dress. "I need two, no, three coffees to go please."

"Coming right up," Caesar said, garbbing three to go cups and filling them up as Rory waited. Placing them in a tray, Caesar handed it to her. "On the house," Caesar beamed at her.

"I should dress up more often," Rory smirked before turning to leave. Just as Rory stepped out the door though, she nearly crashed into a familiar tall person by the name of Dean Forester. "Hi," Rory greeted.

"Hi," Dean greeted back. "You look nice."

"As opposed to how awful I usually look?" Rory asked cheekily.

Dean laughed, "You know what I mean."

"How are you doing, Dean?" Rory smiled at him.

"I'm doing great actually," Dean replied. "I've gone back to school. Just came back to visit my family."

"I heard you had a little altercation with Jess a few days ago," Rory frowned.

Dean looked at his feet, obviously embarrassed about it. "Yeah," Dean rubbed the back of neck. "It was really stupid."

"Well, I hope you can control your temper when you come to congratulate my mom and Luke at the wedding," Rory said, then asked. "You are going to go, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded. "As part of the deal I made with Luke, I've got to help with the clean up afterward."

"Could've been worse you know," Rory stated.

"Yeah, I know," Dean agreed. "I think I owe Lorelai and you for that one."

Rory chuckled, " Yeah. We own you now."

Dean shook his head. "You better get going," he said. "Don't want to be late for your mom's wedding."

"See you later, Dean," Rory said.

"See you, Rory."

"Who was that?" Marty asked her when Rory got back in the car.

"That was just an old friend," Rory answered, sensing tension from Marty. _Is Marty getting jealous? _Rory wondered as she handed the tray with the coffees to him. She grinned at the thought.

"What are you grinning about?" Marty asked her.

"Nothing," Rory grinned even wider as she started the car.

Marty sighed, but said nothing.

When they reached the Dragonfly Inn a few moments later, Rory turned to Marty with a smile.

"What?" Marty asked, looking a tad uneasy.

"Thanks for agreeing to be my escort," Rory said, then turned around and exitted the car.

"What exactly do we do now?" Marty asked when he caught up to her, coffee tray in hand.

"Well, Mr. Harrison," Rory explained. "I have to go see my mom, give her one of these coffees, then prepare for the ceremony."

"And I'll be doing what during this time?" Marty asked, handing her the coffee tray after taking one for himself.

"You'll be sitting in the second row behind my grandparents before and during the ceremony," Rory informed him. "Then you and I will be dancing the night away soon after that."

"Sounds like fun," Marty said half-heartedly, obviously nervous about hanging around her grandparents.

"Don't worry," Rory reassured him. "According to my mom, Grandpa likes you."

"Well, that's a relief," Marty let out a breath.

"Rory," Kirk said, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. "Your mother's wondering where you are."

"Thanks, Kirk," Rory replied, then turned to Marty. "Follow Kirk. He'll show you to the seating area since he's one of Luke's ushers. Right, Kirk?"

"Will do, Rory," Kirk nodded, then said to Marty. "If you'll follow me."

"One second," Rory added. "I've got something to say to Marty."

"Okay," Kirk replied, but didn't move from his spot.

"A little privacy, Kirk?" Rory asked.

"Oh," Kirk said sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Why are you still standing here?" Rory asked.

"I'll be over there waiting until you're done," Kirk said, indicating a spot about ten feet away.

"Thanks, Kirk," Rory said, then turned again to Marty.

"So what is it you wanted to say?" Marty asked.

"I just wanted to say thanks again," Rory answered, then kissed him on the cheek before turning and walking towards the inn. Rory grinned as she left him to meet up with her mom.

_Maybe now he'll waive that ridiculous 'just friends' condition_.


	8. Letting Go

8 - Letting Go

Jess stood beside his uncle as Rory made her way toward them under the chuppah, soon to be followed by her mother in a few moments. Rory smiled at Jess before turning her attention to the crowd, her gaze falling somewhere on the front rows. At first he thought Rory was sharing a moment with her grandparents until he noticed someone he'd never seen before grinning like an idiot behind Mr. Gilmore, a grin that Jess noticed was mirrored by Rory. Jess was about to ask Luke who the curly haired guy sitting behind Rory's grandparents was, but his question was interupted by the sound of the bridal march.

While the minister was speaking, Jess watched with interest as Rory and the guy exchanged glances that could only be described as flirtatious.

"Jess," Luke hissed, snapping him to attention.

"What?" Jess asked, forgetting where he was for a split second.

"The ring," Luke whispered.

"Oh, yeah," Jess grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

_That was only slightly embarrassing,_ Jess thought as the ceremony commenced. Glancing back between Rory and her mystery man, he could see them sharing a laugh at his expense. Not that Jess could blame them though, because it was pretty funny. Deciding it would be better to pay attention to what's going on now than make more of an ass of himself, Jess turned back to the procedings. He could figure out who Rory's new friend was later.

( Later )

It was some time later when Jess snuck away from the dance that was taking place some fifty feet away from the pond, pulling a cigarette from his jacket pocket. He'd been dying for a cigarette for the last hour or so.

"Now where did I put that lighter?" Jess asked nobody in particular, patting his pockets in search of it while the cigarette hung out of his mouth.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who needed a breather," another man's voice came from behind him, startling Jess slightly.

"Got a light, buddy?" Jess asked the newcomer. "I seemed to have lost mine."

The guy, who stood around three or four inches taller than Jess, dug in his pocket and produced a pack of matches. "Here you go," he said, tossing the matches to Jess. "I don't really need them. Just thought I'd keep them as a sovenir, you know."

"Thanks," Jess said, lighting his cigarette.

"No problem," the taller man said, stepping from the shadows to reveal a vaguely familiar face.

"I seen you in the crowd today, didn't I?" Jess asked, recognizing him from earlier that day.

"Yeah, I was sitting near Rory's grandparents. I'm Marty," the guy introduced himself. "And you are?"

"Jess," Jess nodded, then handed the matches back to him.

"You were the best man, weren't you?" Marty asked, pocketing the matches.

"That would be me, I guess," Jess nodded. "Though I don't really think many would agree with that assessment."

"Rory seems to think you're okay," Marty stated, his tone neutral.

Jess just nodded in response, not really knowing what to say to that.

"So how do you know Rory?" Jess asked a moment later.

"We both go to Yale," Marty replied simply. "That's where we met."

"Hmph," Jess nodded, impressed.

"So how long we going to do this?" Marty asked after another uneasy silence.

"Do what?" Jess asked back, flicking his cigarette into the pond.

"You know what I mean," Marty said.

Jess sighed, "You don't have to worry about me interfering, Marty. Rory and I have been over for a very long time now."

"You seem like a nice guy, Jess," Marty stated matter-of-factly. "Not at all the prick that everybody makes you out to be."

Jess laughed at that. This Marty guy had obviously been talking to some of the Stars Hollow residents before running into him.

"I'm gonna head back to the festivities," Marty said, then turned to leave.

"Hey," Jess called out to the retreating Marty.

"Yeah?" Marty looked over his shoulder.

Jess smirked, "Good luck, buddy."

Marty smiled, "Thanks."

Jess stood off by himself for a while longer, savoring the moment. The moment he truly let Rory go. It was bittersweet, to say the least.

He was about to head back to the dance when Jess suddenly found himself face to face with Dean, who was standing on the only path back to the courtyard of the Dragonfly Inn.

"There you are," he said.

"Aw, crap," Jess muttered under his breath.


	9. Jibes & Jabs

9 - Jibes & Jabs

"So you want me to...clean up the mess after the wedding?" Dean asked, taken aback by the suggestion Luke had just given him.

"Yes," Luke confirmed. "That's exactly what I said."

"No other repercussions for..." Dean began.

"For knocking Jess on his ass in the middle of my diner?" Luke finished, then added. "No. I know how Jess likes to push people's buttons when given the chance, but I'm telling you this right now. I won't be so generous if this happens again at any time in the near future. Settle your issues with Jess outside of my diner next time."

"Got it, Luke," Dean nodded. "I will."

"Good," Luke said, getting up from the sofa.

"What time do you want me to show up and help?" Dean asked, following Luke to the door.

"Around seven or eight o'clock will do," Luke replied. "Though I think Lorelai would apprieciate it if you showed up beforehand and said hi and all that."

"Alright," Dean nodded. "And thanks again, Luke."

"Uh-huh," Luke grunted in response, then turned and left the Forester residence.

"That was awfully nice of him," Clara said from behind her brother.

"Yeah," Dean agreed as he closed the front door. "That was because of Lorelai, I think."

"No doubt," Clara nodded. "And maybe a little bit of Rory as well."

Dean glanced over at his younger sister, a quizzical expression on his face.

"What?" Clara asked with a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Did you talk to Rory?" he asked.

"Nothing gets by you, Bro," Clara replied before turning around and heading toward her room.

"Thanks," Dean called out as she closed her bedroom door.

( Later )

Dean walked into the courtyard of the Dragonfly Inn, feeling out of place in his blue jeans and work shirt amongst this formal dressed crowd before him.

Might as well get this over with, Dean thought with a sigh.

"Hello, Dean," Kirk greeted, coming up from behind him. "What are you doing here?"

"Luke asked me to come here," Dean explained, attempting to make his way past the lanky man.

Kirk stepped in front of him, blocking Dean's path.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, annoyed by Kirk's behavior.

"As one of the ushers for Luke," Kirk informed him. "It is my duty to stop any potentially disruptive and/or destructive presences from entering the courtyard for the dance."

"Hey, Dean," Rory waved to him for Dean to come over. "Get over here!"

"Looks like Rory just stole your thunder, Kirk," Dean smirked, making his way around Kirk.

"I'll be watching you," Kirk warned him, trying to sound intimidating.

"Sure thing, Kirk," Dean replied, trying hard not to laugh at him.

"Just got here?" Rory asked, looking a little tipsy as she grinned at him.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, I see," Dean commented.

"It's my Mom's wedding," Rory shrugged. "So I think I'm allowed to let loose. Anybody who says otherwise can kiss my-"

"Hey there, Dean," Lorelai interrupted, giving Rory a smirk. "Glad you could make it."

"I wasn't finished," Rory pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hi, Lorelai," Dean smiled. "Congratulations. You look beautiful."

"Thanks, Dean," Lorelai grinned, grabbing him into a hug.

Dean was rather surprised by this, but he returned the hug because he really didn't know what else to do. It seemed weird to Dean that Rory was getting sauced, while Lorelai appeared stone sober.

"Hello, Dean," Luke greeted, coming up to him as Dean awkwardly disengaged himself from Lorelai's hug.

"Hey," Dean replied.

"Glad you could make it," Luke nodded, then turned to his wife. "Shall we dance?"

"Why yes, good husband," Lorelai grinned, taking his hand and letting Luke lead her onto the dance floor.

"This is a nice little set-up they've got here," Dean commented, glancing around the ten or so tables and chairs that surrounded a hardwood dancefloor that looked to be twenty feet by twenty. There were maybe thirty or forty people here. Alot considering that the Dragonfly's courtyard wasn't that large. People seemed to be coming and going as they pleased.

"The bride and groom would like it if others would join them on the dance floor at this time," Kirk announced, who was apparently pulling double duty as emcee and usher.

Dean was about to turn and ask Rory if she'd like to dance, but didn't get a chance to do so.

"Wanna dance, Rory?" Somebody Dean didn't recognize asked her.

"I was wondering where you wandered off to," Rory replied, turning away from Dean.

The guy took her hand and they walked onto the dance floor, causing a strange feeling to course through Dean as he watched Rory dance with the guy. From the way the two were acting, Dean assumed that this guy was her new boyfriend.

"Hey," Lane greeted, coming up beside him. "How's life treating you, Dean?"

"Hi, Lane," Dean replied. "Life's good. Back in school in Chicago. You?"

"Got married, two months ago," Lane replied in a monotone. "Band's on hiatis until after the honeymoon."

"Sounds nice," Dean said, distracted by the sight of Rory being dipped by her new friend.

"His name is Marty," Lane informed him. "Rory says they're just friends, but I think she's trying for more."

"Why are you telling me this?" Dean asked, not even trying to deny the jealousy knotted in his stomach.

"Because she's over you, Dean," Lane stated bluntly, then turned her gaze to him. "Let her go."

Dean sighed, "I'm going for a walk. Tell Luke I'll be back by the end of the dance, alright?"

"Will do, Dean," Lane smiled sadly at him.

Dean walked down the path toward the pond, distracted by his thoughts as well as what Lane had said to him. It wasn't until he reached the end of the path that Dean noticed a figure standing near the water's edge, a figure he recognized almost immediately. Dean had been wondering where'd he'd gone off.

"There you are," Dean stated, sounding more menacing and hostile than he had meant to.

"Aw, crap," Jess muttered under his breath.

Dean raised his arms submissively, "I come in peace."

"What are you doing here, Forester?" Jess asked. He sounded tired to Dean.

"Just wandered off," Dean replied. "Didn't expect to run into you here."

"You met him too, huh?" Jess asked, a hint of that annoying smirk of his coming to his lips.

"Didn't get a good look at him," Dean replied. "But in a round about way, yes."

"Lucky bastard," Jess stated, looking up at the stars.

"Huh?" Dean was confused.

"Marty," Jess clarified, looking right at Dean. "He's one lucky bastard."

"So were we," Dean replied a moment later. "Once."

"Twice for you, if I'm not mistaken," Jess said, smirking at him knowingly.

"How?" Dean asked, then answered his own question. "Stupid small town."

Jess laughed, "Tell me about it."

A moment passed by before Dean stated, "This is weird."

"No kidding," Jess nodded in agreement. "We're usually exchanging jibes right about now."

"Which soon threaten to turn into jabs shortly afterwards," Dean quipped.

"That's a good one," Jess chuckled, rubbing his jaw as if remembering their earlier confrontation.

"I have my moments," Dean stated.

"You still punch like a girl, by the way," Jess chuckled.

"And you still crumple like a bitch," Dean countered.

"We should probably-" Jess began before the sound of sqealing tires cut him off.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," Jess said before heading back up the path.

Dean decided to follow Jess. He had a bad feeling about this.


	10. A Moment Ruined

10 - A Moment Ruined

"Where did your mom and Luke go?" Marty asked as they danced closely. "Or should I not have asked that?"

"I'm going to ignore those questions and their implications," Rory answered with a chuckle.

"Fair enough," Marty replied, then continued to dance with Rory pressed against him.

"This is nice," Rory said in a satisfied tone a moment later, laying her head against Marty's shoulder.

"Yeah," Marty agreed. "It is, isn't it?"

Rory leaned back and grinned up at him, "Thanks again for doing this."

"Anytime," Marty replied, looking into her eyes.

_Kiss him,_ Rory thought. _Now's your chance, you idiot. Just do it._

Rory closed her eyes, then sighed.

"Are you alright, Rory?" Marty asked her.

_Screw it,_ Rory thought. _I'm going to do it._ Rory opened her eyes and smiled.

"I'm just fine," Rory said, licking her lips. "In fact, I-"

Rory tensed up as the sudden sound of sqealing tires cut her off.

"What the hell?" Marty asked as he held Rory against him as if protecting her. His head was turned in the direction that the sound had come from.

The music had stopped suddenly as well, causing many of the guests to murmur in the hush.

Soon after the sudden halt in the festivities, Marty got his answer in the form of Logan Huntzberger.

And he wasn't alone.

"Oh, shit," Rory muttered as her ex-boyfriend made a bee-line for her, followed by Colin, Finn and Robert. All four of them appeared to be drunk, making Rory wonder which one of them had been driving.

Logan shouted, "Rory!"

"Just say the word," Marty said, letting her out of his arms.

"It'll be alright," Rory reassured, patting his arm. "I'll take care of this. Go find Luke."

"I'm not leaving you alone with him," Marty said in a tone that brooked no arguement.

Rory sighed, rather annoyed by the entire situation. A quick glance around told her what was about to happen. As Marty and her stopped in front of Logan, Rory noticed that Colin and Finn took positions to each side them. Robert stood several feet behind Logan, looking as though he didn't want to be here. She really needed to stop this.

"Just let me do the talking, okay?" Rory whispered to Marty before turning her attention to Logan.

"Whose this with you, Ace?" Logan asked, sizing up Marty.

"You know who Marty is," Rory replied shortly, then asked in a hostile tone. "What are you doing here, Logan?"

"I want you back. I made a mistake," Logan slurred, then asked. "Does he have to be here while we talk?"

"Yes," Rory replied, suddenly glad Marty was there to lend his silent support. "He does. Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of him."

"So you finally got her, huh?" Logan asked Marty, who remained silent as Logan attempted to goad him.

"Don't do this, Logan," Rory half begged, half threatened. "Please. It's my mom's wedding."

"I'll do what I like, Ace," Logan snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that," Marty warned through clenched teeth. "She isn't your property. She doesn't work for you. So-"

"Marty," Rory grabbed one of his hands. Marty's gaze met hers. "Don't."

"Yeah, Marty," Logan taunted, imitating Rory's voice. "Don't."

Marty's face was red, but he remained silent. Rory could see this was going south quickly. Out of the corner of her eye, Rory noticed Taylor head out in the direction of the inn. He was obviously going to call for help. For the first time she could remember, Rory was happy that Taylor Doose had shown up to a function that he hadn't had a hand in planning. She just hoped that somebody got here soon.

"Just leave," Rory told him, though she knew Logan wouldn't listen.

"So you're with him now?" Logan growled.

"What does it matter to you?" Rory shouted, losing her temper finally. "You dumped me remember? You don't get to come running back! You screwed up, now you don't get another chance! You're all out of chances! We're done, Logan!"

"I don't accept that, Rory," Logan shouted back.

"Well that's just too damn bad for you then, huh?" Rory shouted.

"This is your fault," Logan turned his ire to Marty again. "Tell me, Marty. Do you often pick up chicks on the rebound?"

Rory just snapped, swinging her open palm as hard as she could across Logan's face. The slap could be heard across the courtyard, making many of those watching gasp in shock.

"You fucking whore," Logan growled, his cheek bleeding from where her ring had cut him.

"That's it," Marty growled back, snapping a quick punch into Logan's jaw.

Logan fell back on his ass from the blow, but before Marty could follow up shards of wood went flying into the air from behind him and Rory. Rory could hear the breath escape Marty's lungs as he fell against her.

"Holy crap," Rory shouted as Marty's weight threw her aside into the turf.

All hell had just broke loose.


	11. Brawling Is Not His Forte

11 - Brawling Is Not His Forte

An instant after Logan called Rory a whore, Marty just snapped.

Marty flicked a quick jab to Huntzberger's jaw that dropped the rich bastard on his ass, a shocked look on his face. The next few seconds were a blur as he felt something hit him hard in the back, knocking the wind out of him.

"Holy crap," he heard Rory cry out as they fell to the lawn.

Marty glanced behind him, where he heard a sudden crash as two figures tumbled over one of the tables. Marty couldn't see who they were, but he was glad some help had arrived. Marty turned to his right, where Rory had rolled away after being pushed down by his weight. He hoped she wasn't hurt.

"Marty," Rory shouted from somewhere to his right. "Look out!"

Marty turned his head again, just to see Logan preparing to kick him while he was down. Marty blocked the kick as best he could, but it still hurt when it connected. The kick caught him just below his armpit, almost knocking the breath out of Marty again. Logan attempted to give him another, but Marty caught his leg under his arm and kicked out at Huntzberger's supporting leg with his left foot. Marty did this all out of desperation than any actual skill, but it seem to have worked as he heard Logan yelp out in surprise.

Marty got to his feet, only to have somebody tackle him from the side. He managed to keep his balance by setting his feet apart, then placed his right fist in the palm of his left hand and used the added leverage to deliver a vicious elbow to whoever it was trying to pull him to the ground.

"Ow," Marty gritted his teeth, his elbow feeling two sizes too big after striking bone on bone. He'd delivered the blow incorrectly, striking his funny bone in the process. His fingers tingled as he shook his hand in an attempt to regain feeling in them. He glanced down at the person who'd tackled him, who now sat dazed on the lawn.

"Who's small now, McCray?" Marty taunted before bringing his knee into Colin's face, knocking the guy out cold.

Of course this was a mistake on Marty's part, as his inexperience at brawling came to the forefront. He'd forgotten about Logan, who had regained his feet and proceeded to pommel Marty with a combination of four or five punches that send Marty reeling.

_For a preppy little midget_, Marty thought as he fell to his knees, _the bastard has one mean right cross_.

"Say good night, asshole," Logan said with his hand pulled back, readying another punch to finish Marty off.

"Good night, asshole," Rory said, bringing a champagne bottle over Logan's head from behind, knocking Logan out cold.

Marty fell face first right after that, chuckling despite the fact that conciousness was threatening to leave him.

"Marty," he heard Rory say, before everything went black.


	12. Smoking Is Bad

12 - Smoking Is Bad

Jess (with the Bag Boy in tow) made his way up the slight incline leading back to the courtyard and the dance area behind the Dragonfly Inn, neither rushing because of the darkness. Though the path was hardly littered with roots and rocks to trip over or twist an ankle on, Jess certainly didn't want to take the chance on either happening to him. One could never be too careful, though Jess thought it would be amusing to see Dean fall on his face. _Now that would be funny_, Jess smirked to himself.

"What happened to the music?" Dean asked, bringing Jess back from his dark (but humorous) thoughts.

"That can't be a good sign," Jess commented before quickening his pace up the hill. Though the area where Jess had encountered both Marty and Dean was only fifty feet or so away from the courtyard, the path leading to it was unnecessarily long and winding. While this made the path more visually pleasing for hikers and the like, it was a pain in the ass for people in a rush. Especially two who were traversing it in the dark.

"I don't remember the path being this long," Dean commented from behind him.

"Yeah," Jess replied. "Me either."

The rest of the way was silent until the shouting started.

"That's Rory," Dean said before rushing past him as they reached the top of the hill, Jess following at a jog.

"I have really got to quit smoking," Jess huffed as Dean outpaced him.

The two reached the dance area just as Finn broke a chair over Marty's back, sending both him and Rory flying forward onto the grass. Jess saw Rory roll away from Marty, though it seemed as if Marty had tossed her in that direction in order to protect her. At least, it seemed that way to Jess. Seeing only two targets in range, Jess chose the one nearest to him.

"The tall one's mine," Jess said to Dean before breaking into a run and tackling the aussie into, then over the nearest table with a resounding crash. Jess and Finn slid across the hardwood dance floor, carried by the momentum of his tackle. Jess rolled onto his stomach, then pushed himself up. Finn stood ready to meet him.

"Hey, mate," Finn grinned viciously at him. "Fancy meeting you here."

"That wasn't very sporting of you, Finnigan," Jess replied, his adrenaline beginning to pound his eardrums. "Let's see how you do against somebody that's looking when you swing at him."

Finn growled at him, then swung a sloppy roundhouse at Jess. Jess ducked under then countered with a one-two combination that caught the aussie squarely on the jaw, sending Finn reeling but still conscious.

"Not very well, I see," Jess snorted.

"You gonna pay for that, mate," Finn growled, utter and undeniable rage in his eyes.

"Bring it on, Crocadile Dundee," Jess taunted, despite the fact he was impressed by the Australian's ability to take a punch. "This is how we did things in Queens!"

Jess hadn't been in a good fight since Kyle's party, when he and Dean trashed the place with their brawl. _This should be fun_, Jess thought as Finn rushed at him. Finn threw a quick left jab at him, which caught Jess in the jaw. Finn followed up with another right hand roundhouse, but Jess dodged this time and countered with an uppercut to the solar-plexes that knocked the wind from the aussie's lungs. As a breathless Finn began to fall forward, Jess grabbed him by the hair and drove his knee into the aussie's face.

Jess was breathing hard as Finn fell onto his back, hurt but still somewhat conscious. Jess glanced over as Finn forced himself back up. _The guy can't fight worth a shit_, Jess thought, _but he sure is one tough son of a bitch._

"That all you got?" Finn taunted in a sluggish voice, his face covered with blood from a nose that was obviously broken.

Jess sighed. _I have really got to quit smoking_, Jess thought to himself before recommitting to the fight with Finn.


	13. Sucker Punched

13 - Sucker Punched

"And that leaves me the smaller guy," Dean muttered, walking purposefully toward the guy standing off by himself.

"Don't hurt me," the guy whimpered as Dean reached him, cowering in front of him. "I'm just the driver."

"You have got to be kidding me," Dean groaned, disgusted by his would-be opponent.

Dean turned to see that guy who was dancing with Rory before bring his elbow onto another guy's head, knocking him silly. Dean winced at the sight, but got a surprise as the cowering driver sucker punched him.

"You dirty little prick," Dean growled, more annoyed than hurt by the punch.

"Oh, shit," the guy cringed, preparing for a beat down from Dean.

Dean sneered down at the cowering guy, "You get out of here now, and I won't kill you!"

The guy took off without a word, thankful that Dean hadn't torn him a new one for the sucker punch.

Dean watched him leave, then turned his attention back to the action just in time to witness something he'd never forget. Rory Gilmore getting involved in a brawl, as she brought a champagne bottle over a familiar looking blonde guy's head and knocking him out cold. The guy hadn't even hit the ground when Rory jumped past him to help her fallen date, which was quite the feat considering how the lavender dress hugged her slight figure.

Dean turned his attention to the fight on the dance floor as Jess and his taller opponent fought. Though Jess was getting the better of his foe, he was obviously running out of gas.

_May as well help end this_, Dean thought with a sigh.

Just as Dean reached the two though, Jess backed into him and, as he pulled back to deliver a punch, his elbow caught Dean in the mouth and knocked him staggering.

"Son of a bitch," Dean swore, touching his split lips. Jess had got him good. With a grunt, Dean approached them again, just as Jess finished the guy off with an uppercut to the jaw. Jess grinned at Dean as he reached them.

"Sorry about that," Jess gasped out, his hands planted on his knees.

"No problem," Dean said before punching Jess upside the head, knocking him to the dance floor.

"What the hell?" Jess shouted from the hardwood. "I said I was sorry!"

"Now we're even," Dean said, extending his hand to help Jess to his feet.

Jess took his hand, but didn't pull himself up. Instead Jess pulled Dean forward, while kicking his foot up into Dean's groin at the same time.

Dean groaned loudly, while those watching the exchange winced in sympathy. Dean fell down beside Jess, writhing in pain as he held his groin.

"No," Jess wheezed from the floor. "Now we're even."

"Asshole," Dean gasped at him.

"Right back at ya," Jess chuckled.


	14. Aftermath

14 - Aftermath

"Are you two okay?" Lorelai asked Jess and Dean, both of them laying on the hardwood dance floor.

"Fine," Dean gasped out. "Just fine."

"A-Okay here, aunt Lorelai," Jess smirked up at her.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, then asked, "Why are you two lying here?"

"Just looking at the stars," Jess replied. "Right, Dean-O?"

"Please stop talking to me," Dean replied, his eyes closed.

"Get up you two," Lorelai commanded, then turned toward Rory and the prone Marty. Rory cradled Marty's head in her lap, her concern obvious to all in attendance.

"What the hell happened here?" Luke asked, standing behind Lorelai.

"That Logan guy and his friends decided to crash the dance," Jess explained, coming up from behind his uncle rubbing his jaw.

"Could somebody please call a fucking ambulance?" Rory asked, nearly hysterical.

"I'm on it," Dean said, hunch over as he made his way toward the Inn.

"What happened to him?" Luke asked as Dean limped away.

"He sucker punched me, so I kicked him in the nuts," Jess replied.

"Thought as much," Lorelai smirked at Jess.

"That's pretty low," Luke chided his nephew.

Jess shrugged, "I was tired, so it was all I could think of doing."

"Anyhow," Luke turned his attention to Rory and the prone Marty. "How's he doing?"

"He's breathing," Rory looked up at her new step-father. "But other than that, I don't know."

"That bastard has one wicked right," Marty groggily muttered, startling everybody. "Ouch," Marty grabbed his head.

"Don't try to get up," Rory ordered him. "The ambulance is on it's way."

"I think I might have a concussion," Marty groaned.

"Wasn't there four of them? Where'd that other guy go?" Jess asked suddenly. "I don't see him anywhere."

"You mean Robert?" Rory asked, glancing around.

"I have no idea," Jess shrugged. "But I bet he scampered off because I don't see him anywhere."

"The ambulance will be here any second," Dean said, returning from the Dragonfly. "As will the police."

"Cool, I always wanted to meet Sting." Lorelai joked.

"Thanks, Dean," Rory smiled at him before turning her attention back to Marty, ignoring her mother's joke.

"I think you should be thanking Taylor on that one," Dean replied.

"Hey," Jess tapped Dean on the arm. "Let's make sure these other assholes don't try to make an escape either."

Dean nodded, but said nothing. He was obviously still pissed about the low-blow Jess had delivered.

"I'll come along," Luke said.

A few minutes later, a police cruiser and an ambulance pulled up. The police took statements from Marty, Dean, and Jess as they got medical attention, then took Rory's statement as Logan and his friends were attended to by the paramedics. After the paramedics finished there ministrations, they cleared Logan and Finn fit enough to be taken in the cruiser. Colin, on the other hand, would have to be taken in the ambulance as he couldn't even stand up on his own. Rory had overheard from the paramedics that his jaw may have been fractured, not to mention the obvious concussion from Marty's knee.

"I hope he'll be alright," Marty said after Rory informed him of Colin's condition.

"He'll be fine," Lorelai said, flipping her hand dismissively. "He'll just be eating his food from a straw for a few weeks is all."

"What happened here?" Richard asked out of nowhere, looking around at the carnage. "Is that Logan Huntzberger in the back of that police cruiser?"

"Hi, Dad," Lorelai greeted with a wave. "You missed all the fun."

"That doesn't answer my question, Lorelai," Richard replied, frowning at his daughter.

"You did quite a number on that tall guy. His nose is a mess," Luke commented to his nephew, then nodded at his father-in-law as he and Jess approached. "Hello, Mr. Gilmore."

"Hello, Luke. Nevermind answering, Lorelai," Richard sighed as he noticed the mouse forming under Jess' right eye. "I think I have a rough idea on what happened here. Is everybody alright?"

"Marty might have a concussion," Lorelai informed her father. "But other than that, everybody else of importance is okay. Where's Mom?"

"Your mother is in the car," Richard answered. "She forgot her purse here, but didn't remember until we were halfway home."

"She did look a little sauced," Jess quipped.

"Go put some ice on that eye, Jess," Luke told Jess, shoving his nephew toward the inn.

"Ooh, ice sounds good," Jess said, sounding slightly hyper and out of sorts to whoever was in earshot.

"Don't mind him, sir," Luke apologized. "He's still a little pumped from the fight."

"I see," Richard nodded.

"Has anybody seen my brother?" Clara Forester asked, appearing beside them as if out of nowhere.

"Over there, Clara," Rory pointed to where Dean was picking up pieces of broken chair and table from the dance floor and surrounding lawn.

"Thanks, Rory," Clara said, leaving them just as suddenly as she appeared.

"Where's Marty?" Lorelai asked her daughter.

"One of the paramedics wanted another look at him, just in case," Rory explained, looking worried.

"If he can stand and walk, he'll be fine," Luke assured her. "Just be sure to keep an eye on him."

"Excuse me," one of the paramedics interupted. "Which one of you is Rory?"

"That would be me," Rory raised her hand.

"Well, Rory," the paramedic said. "Your friend appears to be alright, but I'd like it if you took him to the ER just in case, okay?"

"Sure," Rory replied, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'll drive you," Jess offered, back from the Dragonfly with a bag of frozen peas pressed against his face.

"You drink tonight?" Luke asked him.

"Just the two glasses of wine during dinner three hours ago, Luke," Jess replied, calmer now that the adrenaline had run its course.

"We'll follow in the jeep," Lorelai said, leading Luke away. Looking pointedly at Jess, she said, "Drive safe."

"You got it, auntie Lorelai," Jess smirked.

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Smart ass."

"Call me on the cell phone when you're done there, Lorelai," Richard said as they left.

"Will do," Lorelai replied over her shoulder. "Bye, Dad."

"Why in such a hurry, Lorelai?" Luke asked as she pushed him towards the jeep.

Lorelai sighed, "I have something to tell you, but I'd like it if we were alone first."


	15. The Hot & Cold Treatment

15 - The Hot & Cold Treatment

"Now follow my finger with your eyes," Dr. Maria Stevens told Marty, moving her index finger side to side.

"Do I get a lolly pop after all of this?" Marty quipped as he did what the doctor told him.

Dr. Stevens snorted in amusement, "You're a little old for that, I think."

"Never too old for lolly pops," Marty joked, glancing over at Rory. "Right, Rory?"

"Could you please be serious, Marty?" Rory chided, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sorry," Marty sighed.

"Everything seems to be in order here," Dr. Stevens concluded, smiling at the exchange. "No signs of a concussion, at least none that I can see. You'll be cleared to leave shortly, Mr. Harrison."

"You're sure he's alright, Dr. Stevens?" Rory asked.

"I'm sure," Dr. Stevens nodded, pushing up her glasses, "He's just going to have a slight headache for a few hours is all." She turned to Marty, "Considering that you've been beaten up and had a wooden chair broken over your back, you seem to be surprisingly uninjured, Mr. Harrison."

"Well, that's a relief," Rory breathed, though she still held her guarded stance.

"I'm going to prescribe some painkillers for you, Marty," Dr. Stevens smiled at him, writing on her clipboard. "Just in case."

"Thank you, doctor," Marty nodded as she left Rory and him alone.

"That doctor is totally hitting on you," Rory huffed when Dr. Stevens was out of earshot.

Marty shook his head, "She's just being nice."

"I can't believe you don't see it," Rory grumbled, who seemed to be getting worked up with each passing second.

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" Marty asked in disbelief.

Rory blushed, then turned away and said, "I'm going to tell everybody that you're okay."

Marty watched from the open curtain as Rory left him sitting alone on the gurney. When she made her way past the front desk where Dr. Stevens and a nurse were speaking, Marty noticed Rory's icy stare aimed at the doctor's back.

"What the hell?" Marty asked nobody in particular.

Marty scratched his chin, not really knowing what to make of Rory's behavior toward the doctor. Sure, Dr. Stevens was attractive, but blondes were not Marty's cup of tea. Besides, the good doctor reminded him a little too much of Paris Geller, albeit taller and thinner. He sighed and closed his eyes. What a strange night it's been, Marty thought.

"Where did your girlfriend go?" Dr. Stevens asked a moment later, startling Marty slightly.

"Who?" Marty asked, quirking an eyebrow at her, "Rory? Oh, she's not my girlfriend."

"Really?" Dr. Stevens asked. "She could have fooled me, with that glare she gave me on her way out."

"You seen that huh?" Marty winced.

"No," Dr. Stevens replied. "But the nurse I was speaking with did."

"Sorry about that," Marty apologized, "She's just a little shook up from all the excitement, I guess."

"So she's not your girlfriend then?" Dr. Stevens asked, smiling at him.

_Maybe Rory was right about this doctor_, he thought. Marty was feeling a bit uneasy with the situation all of a sudden.

"Hey man, you set to go?" Jess asked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Um, yeah," Marty answered, relieved at the intervention, "Just as soon as Dr. Stevens gives me the prescription, we'll be off."

"Here you go," Dr. Stevens handed him a slip of paper, seeming to have taken the hint that Marty wasn't interested. "Take as needed."

Marty took the paper from her, "Thank you."

"That doctor was pretty hot there, buddy," Jess commented as the two made their way to the waiting room.

"Not my type," Marty replied simply, feeling sheepish.

"She seemed to be into you, man," Jess nudged him.

"Shut up," Marty replied, shaking his head.

Jess chuckled, "Let's get you home."

"Where's Rory?" Marty asked.

"Outside, talking to Luke and Lorelai," Jess informed him, then asked. "Hey, did you know that Lorelai was pregnant?"

"Why would I know that?" Marty asked, then stopped. "Wait. Rory's mom is pregnant?"

"Explains why she wasn't pissed out of her tree at the wedding, doesn't it?" Jess smirked at him.

"Uh-huh," Marty nodded as they passed through the doors into the waiting room.

"Best wedding ever," Jess said, putting his arm around Marty's shoulders. Which was quite the feat for Jess, considering the disparity in their heights.

"Are you sure you're not drunk?" Marty asked.

"Just a little over-tired," Jess smirked. "Hey, it's Rory."

"You two seem to be getting along well," Rory commented as she entered the room from the outside door.

"Heard you're going to be a big sister," Marty smiled at her. "Congratulations."

"We should get going," Rory said curtly, ignoring Marty's comment. She turned and made her way back out the door.

Jess winced in sympathy, "Ouch."

"What THE hell?" Marty asked, completely confused at the sudden cold shoulder.


	16. Homeward Bound

16 - Homeward Bound

Rory was fuming. The worst part of it was, she didn't know why she was so pissed off. She just was. And everytime she looked at Marty, her anger just increased.

"There is no way I'm going to make the drive from here to New Haven," Jess yawned, then turned to Luke. "Can I get a ride back to the diner, Luke?"

Rory narrowed her eyes at Jess.

"What?" Jess asked defensively. "I'm tired."

"I think I'm good enough to drive," Marty stated. "It's only a twenty, twenty five minute drive, isn't it?"

"You drive slow, grandpa," Jess teased.

"You sure you're able to drive?" Lorelai asked, quirking her head to the side. "I don't remember if I seen you drink tonight."

"That's because I didn't," Marty answered, then ammended. "Or rather, only the few I had during the dinner earlier."

"So what you're saying is that you're sober," Luke concluded.

"Yes," Marty nodded.

"Let's just go already," Rory grumbled.

"Excuse us," Lorelai said, grabbing her daughter's arm and pulling her aside. "We need to have a quick sidebar."

"Uh...okay," Marty said dumbly.

"What is the matter with you?" Lorelai asked when they were out of earshot of the others.

Rory muttered, "Nothing."

"Bullshit, Rory," Lorelai said sternly. "Out with it."

Rory sighed, "I don't know. At first I was so relieved when the doctor said he'd be okay, then the doctor, that skinny, blonde, leggy Dr. Stevens starting hitting on him and-"

"You got jealous," Lorelai finished.

"I am so confused," Rory sighed again.

"Not to mention still a little bit drunk, I think," Lorelai added.

"Not so much anymore," Rory shook her head.

"Anything else bugging you?" Lorelai asked.

Rory frowned, "I just wish Logan hadn't shown up and ruined our moment. I mean, what was he thinking?"

"Our moment?" Lorelai asked, confused.

Rory rolled her eyes, "I'll explain later. Right now, I have to go find a way to pull my foot out of my mouth."

"Good luck with that," Lorelai smirked

"Thanks," Rory snorted.

"Ready to go?" Marty asked when the Gilmore girls rejoined the group, spinning the keys on his finger.

"Let's go," Rory said flatly. "Bye, guys."

"See you," Marty waved as the two of them headed to her car.

"Safe driving," Rory heard Jess call out.

The drive was quiet as Rory wondered what to say, how to fix this situation that she'd created. Even as they pulled into New Haven, Rory was at a loss on what to say.

"I'll just drop you off at home," Marty said, sounding deflated. "Then I'll take the bus to my place."

"Uh-huh," Rory replied distractedly, not really listening.

"Okay," Marty said in the same defeated tone. "See ya."

"What?" Rory asked as the closing of the driver side door jolted her back to reality. Rory hurriedly opened her door and rushed after Marty as he made his way to the bus stop. _Stupid heels_, Rory thought as she stumbled after him.

"Marty," Rory called out before losing her footing again, "Wa-"

Marty caught her before she hit the pavement. "Whoa," Marty said, concern on his face. "You alright?"

"Coming to my rescue again," Rory whispered, meeting his gaze.

"Anytime," Marty whispered back.

"I'm sorry," Rory stated, looking down. "I didn't mean to get mad at you back there. I just got so confused, with what Logan did and that doctor hitting on you. Everything is so muddled right now. I didn't mean to dump on you, you know?"

"Dirty," Marty snorted.

"I'm being serious here, asshole," Rory smirked up at him, playfully punching his chest.

"Sorry," Marty smiled back.

"Screw it," Rory said, grabbing his collar and giving Marty a deep kiss.

"Jess was right," Marty breathed when they pulled apart.

"What was he right about?" Rory asked, confused that Marty would mention her ex-boyfriend (and brand new step-cousin) right after their first kiss.

Marty smiled, "Best wedding ever."

Rory laughed. She whole heartedly agreed with that statement.

**The End**


End file.
